Semiconductor devices may include multiple semiconductor chips that may be arranged in separated packages. The separated packages may need to be electrically coupled in order to establish a communication between the included semiconductor chips. During an operation of the semiconductor devices undesired effects, such as e.g. parasitic inductances, may occur inside and outside of the semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to reduce undesired effects that may occur during an operation of the devices.